


On the Edge of Paradise

by TheIrishShipperholic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishShipperholic/pseuds/TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. “In the end, there was something I wanted more: you.” Otherwise known as Laurel & Oliver in their most passionate moments, an A to Z series of drabbles of passionate encounters between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ardor

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple. I feel they haven’t had enough screen time together and I wanted to explore the more passionate side of their relationship a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I love this couple. I feel they haven’t had enough screen time together and I wanted to explore the more passionate side of their relationship a bit.

**Ardor**  
He kisses with tenderness but Laurel can sense an ardor to it, and the way that he cradled the back of her head in an oh-so-gentle manner was a turn on for her. Oliver backed her against the desk in her new office, lowering her onto the slightly covered wooden surface.

The attorney reaches back with one arm to sweep off what was on her desk onto the floor before scooting back with the palms of her hands. Oliver let a grin crease his scruff-covered lips as he joined her, hovering while bringing his mouth to her neck. “Ollie…” she breathes out, pushing her lithe body up into his.

“Tell me what you want, Laurie,” he said in a hoarse tone, dipping down further into her neck and using his teeth to nip and play at her skin until he could see a hickey forming.

“I think you know exactly what I want,” she murmured back. Oliver grins once more before bringing his hands, which span her trim waistline, beneath the blouse that she wore and pushes them underneath the soft silk material.

Her chest brushes up against his with each breath she releases and each sound grows even louder than the last when he begins to caress the round globes of her breasts through the nylon material of her bra. “Where do you want me to touch you?”

Laurel directed his hands out from beneath the blouse, toward the buttons of said blouse and watches through hooded eyelashes as he used nimble fingers but kept his motions slow to torture her. Button after button was unfastened until he came to a stop at the waist of her pants, carefully pulling the blouse loose before sitting her up to remove it completely.

This left her nearly bare from the waist up, the cool air from the air-conditioning unit from above them tingling over her normally heated skin, creating goose bumps in its wake. Nothing could be better than feeling him inside of her, surrounding her with his heat, and she wanted that more than ever.

She brought her hands up to attack the buttons of his shirt with a fervor she didn’t even realize ran through her veins until Laurel just finally ripped the shirt open, pushing it off his broad shoulders and onto the floor. “Someone is very, very eager,” he ground out as he worked to get her pants off.

Laurel kicked those aside before returning the favor. This left them each in one item apiece that barely hid the arousal they had for each other. He brought his hands up the outside of her thighs, toward the waistband of her underwear, and peeled them slowly down her legs until they dangled on one foot.

Wrapping the tips of her fingers around the waistband of his boxers, Laurel eased them slowly down until his throbbing shaft came into view, springing to attention at her whisper-soft caresses.

Glistening white teeth were brought into view as he used the upper set to barely scrape across his bottom lip before letting them disappear back behind his lips. Her insides turn to complete and utter mush at just that brief gesture before she’s lowering herself back down onto the cool wooden surface of her desk, her hips lifting up off the desk when she felt his fingers begin to just barely graze over her glistening wet heat. “Now…need you now…”

Oliver wrapped one masculine hand around her upper thigh toward the back and brought her closer until he could rub his throbbing shaft against her aching core. “Now do you need me, Laurel?”

“Yes, yes…please!” she practically shouted, wrapping her other thigh around his waist and letting out a cry filled with sweet, sweet pleasure as he finally thrust deep into her, burying himself to the hilt until neither of them knew where she began and he ended.

He didn’t move for several moments, giving her time to back out of this sudden need to have him take her without holding back, since they were at her office this late at night and no one was here.

When she didn’t make any sign of protest or resistance, Oliver withdrew then thrust back into her, harder than before. Laurel released a gasp as he hit at a certain spot inside of her, the sound eventually drifting into a moan as he established a rhythm. In then out, in then out he thrust and each one sent her tumbling further over the edge into the stars above.

Each demanding forceful and aggressive thrust he gave was returned with one filled with the same demanding, forceful and aggressive manner by Laurel as she soars higher into the heavens with him taking her there. She released one pleasure-filled sound after another as she slowly came down from her high, falling limply back against her desk, sated and spent.

He thrust a few more times before spilling his hot seed deep into her and then collapsed, also sated and spent, down against her, letting his head – ear down – rest on the skin of her collarbone, right above her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thus begins the A to Z drabble series. The next one will be up soon and there won’t be any need for word selections as I already have them all picked out. *evil grin*


	2. Beloved

**Beloved**  
Time with her was precious to him. And he wouldn’t waste the time using words to express how he felt. Instead, Oliver lowers his head into the curve of her spine and uses his tongue to write out the word “b-e-l-o-v-e-d” against her skin. “Oliver, that tickles! And what are you writing anyway?”  
  
“That’s for you to never find out,” he said, grinning as he turns her back toward him, picking her up in his arms. Laurel had no choice but to jump up into his arms, her slender thighs wrapping around him at mid-torso as their lips met in a kiss filled with ardor and demand.  
  
Backing her into the plaster-coated wall behind her that would soon be the interior of her new office, he let his head dip into her neck – effectively breaking off their previous kiss – and Laurel very nearly fell apart in his arms.  
  
Every time he got like this, it was a whole new experience of drowning in pleasure-filled sensations while in his arms. Lifted higher against the plaster, Laurel itched to get closer to that aching release that only he could give her. “Oliver, I need you now. Can’t wait,” she murmurs, combing her fingers through his closely-cropped hair.  
  
He lifted and lowered her, rubbing the hard arousal behind the seat of his pants against her heated core. “How much do you need me, Laurel?” His voice was gruff and hoarse as he spoke against the skin of her neck.  
  
“Oh, I think you know, Oliver Queen, and if you don’t stop teasing me, I will not – I repeat, will not – let you play Dungeons of Glory for a week,” she ground out between her teeth as she grabs the back of his head, fusing their mouths together.  
  
The vigilante grins, returning her kisses as he turns and lowers her onto the floor, which is covered with plastic but is ultimately the perfect setting for them nowadays. Hovering above her, Oliver easily unfastens the button and lowers the zipper of her suit dress. The soft rasp of it being lowered sends a shiver coursing along the base of her spine and shot heat straight between her thighs, ripping a gasp deep from within her chest. “Who’s teasing who now?” he said, a smirk curling his lips.  
  
“Are you going to continue undressing me or not?” she asked with a stern look on her face, which was aimed at him alone.  
  
“You’re just so damn eager to feel all of me, aren’t you?” he whispers, a set of fingers trailing over the flesh hidden beneath the hose she wore on her long, long legs. Reaching up underneath, he pushes down on one of the clips he knew was attached to the garter belt she wore beneath her dress.  
  
“Like you’re not,” she challenged right back at him.  
  
Moving his hand to the second clip, he pushes on it as well before rolling the hose – one at a time – down her slim legs. “I think you could use some torture, don’t you?”  
  
“No. I don’t. Teasing isn’t very nice, Oliver Queen,” she reminds him as she lifts her hip in order for the garter belt and then her underwear to be removed. Then her dress was gone, leaving her in nothing but the lace bra in a navy blue shade. A set of fingers drift up between her shoulder blades, the hooks soon loosened as the air around them once again give her goose bumps.  
  
“It is to me,” he said, grinning as he finally removed the last item of clothing left on her body while he still had all of his clothes on.  
  
“I think someone has too many clothes on,” she replied, pushing his shirt down and off his shoulders after unfastening the buttons. Then her hands dove for the button and zipper of his slacks, removing the khaki material, which left him a pair of tight black boxer-briefs.  
  
The way her cheeks and most of her upper chest turned red with heat from the arousal she could feel from between her thighs was enough to prove to Oliver how much she wanted him and so he carefully pressed one finger into her moist folds. Laurel squirms between his oh-so-whisper soft touch, whimpering out a plea that sounded somewhere between “please, Oliver” and “oh, oh my”.  
  
“You are my beloved, Dinah Laurel Lance,” he whispers to her as he sank another finger deep into her moist heat.  
  
“And you’re the whole heart of me,” she whispers back, bucking her hips up against his fingers to get him to move the said fingers.  
  
He obliged her silent demands by then moving and sinking himself deep into her without warning her ahead of time. The plastic beneath their rocking bodies rustled with each lunge of his hips buried deep with in her moist walls. With each movement of his hips, Laurel soared higher up into the stars and moaned involuntarily from deep within her chest.  
  
She didn’t want this moment between them to end, but knew it would have to soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month later, I’m updating. I hope this one was just as good as the last one, you remember to read and review and most of all ENJOY the sexy part of Laurel and Oliver we all want to see on the show!


	3. Carnal

**Carnal**  
His tongue pushed between her lips and it was all Laurel could do to prevent from moaning from the carnal way he was kissing her. They were currently at his parents’ winter getaway cabin, the water from the shower cascading over the bare flesh of their bodies. Steam filtered out from the shower/tub combination, her feet tangling with his as he lowers down into the tub part.  
  
Water continued to splash and cascade around them while Oliver dipped his index and middle fingers into her moist heat, making her squirm. “You are such a fucking tease,” she murmurs among the noise that surrounded them, mostly the ones that escaped her lips and the continuous splashing and cascading water from the shower head above their bodies.  
  
Her lips fell open in a breathless sound when he proceeded to add a third finger to drive her even more insane with the desire that she was feeling in that exact moment. “How am I the tease, Laurel? It is you who teases me each and every day with the little things you do,” he murmurs against her lips.  
  
“How do I tease you?” she asks.  
  
“The way that you sleep like an angel, your lips curling just so into a smile,” Oliver responds and brought the fingers of his free hand up to her lips, coaxing them into a small smile. “Oh, let’s not forget the little post-it notes that you leave me to throw me off your trail when you don’t always want to cooperate with the vigilante.”  
  
“Since when have you ever noticed my post-it notes?” she asked, slightly shocked by this.  
  
“You think so little of me, Black Canary,” he leans up and whispers in her ear.  
  
Laurel refrained from making any kind of noise that made it seem like she was giving into the urge to do so. “Okay, so maybe I do leave the post-it notes. So what? It’s not as if I didn’t think the vigilante would actually notice them,” she said, biting down on her bottom lip.  
  
“Oh, he noticed them alright,” Oliver said with a wink, which was her undoing and she let her head fall back.  
  
Her lips fell open in a perfect “O” shape as his fingers curled up to the knuckle, pressing tighter but remaining gentle as they stroked her bundle of nerves. Red hot heat shot through her as she let out a scream muffled by the water around them and came close to shattering her vocal chords. “Oliver! Oh, Oliver…I love you.”  
  
Oliver removes his fingers from between her thighs as she finally fell limp against the cooling water before sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom once he shut the water off. Placing her gently onto the bed, he spoons up next to her. “And I love you, my beautiful Black Canary,” he murmurs quietly.  
  
“Ready for round 2?” Laurel manages to whisper in the skin of his neck, her head cradled in the crook between it and his shoulder.  
  
“I’m always going to be ready for round 2,” he said, a smirk curling his lips as he flips her onto her back and easily slides into her warmth.  
  
She brought her slender legs up to wrap tightly around his lean, muscled waist, forcing him as deep as he could go. And then he was sending her flying off into the stars once more with each twist of his hips against hers, thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Was it good? I hope so. I’ve been working on these very slowly, as you can tell, but I hope to have them all up before the end of summer!

**Author's Note:**

> Thus begins the A to Z drabble series. The next one will be up soon and there won’t be any need for word selections as I already have them all picked out. *evil grin*


End file.
